It is becoming increasingly common for people to set up cinema-style sound reproduction systems in homes and even workplaces as there is an increasing appreciation that playback quality of both audio and visual aspects of recorded movies in storage media such as, for example, VCDs, DVDs and the like affects an experience when consuming recorded content such as, for example, a movie, a filmlet and so forth. A significant proportion of the content currently available is provided with multi-channel audio tracks, and these multi-channel audio tracks can only be properly reproduced with the use of cinema-style sound reproduction systems.
These cinema-style sound reproduction systems typically enable generation of “surround sound” when reproducing the multi-channel audio tracks. While complexity and composition of such cinema-style sound reproduction systems may vary in accordance with a specification of the systems, these systems typically comprise at least one sub-woofer and a plurality of speakers. The plurality of speakers would usually be positioned both in front of and behind an area which would be occupied by at least one person during consumption of the recorded content.
It is evident that in an instance when the plurality of speakers are of a wired type, the greater the number of speakers, the greater the number of cables which need to be organized. It is typically a hassle to conceal the cables and non-concealment of the cables would usually be detrimental to an aesthetic appeal of an area where the cinema-style sound reproduction system is deployed. In this regard, an increasing number of cinema-style sound reproduction systems now utilize wireless speakers.
Unfortunately, the wireless speakers typically require either regular renewal of dry cell batteries or repeated recharging of built-in power sources. The recharging of the built-in power sources is typically carried out by either a direct connection of the built-in power source to a power supply or by coupling the wireless speaker to a speaker recharging dock. This is inconvenient.
Furthermore, the wireless speakers need to be re-positioned in the locations where they were originally located so as to adhere to calibration parameters of the cinema-style sound reproduction system. This is troublesome if there is confusion in relation to an identity of each wireless speaker when each of the wireless speakers share an identical appearance. The reproduction of the multi-channel audio tracks is adversely affected if the wireless speakers are misplaced from their pre-defined position.
The present invention aims to solve the aforementioned issues to ensure a more desirable wireless cinema-style sound reproduction system.